Framed
by XcesarulesX
Summary: in the time where crime is at it's peak criminals have started Framing innocent citizens for the crime but Spyro tries to change this, will he succeed or will he get framed. Rated A for Awesome OCs now being accepted. format on chapter 3 inspired by Attack On Titan
1. Intro

Chapter 1: intro

In the year seven-hundred and fifty-two, a young girl at the age of seven was said to have committed crimes like murder and terrorism some foolish dragons instantly believed this in fear of what they've been told. Three months later her parents were killed defending their child, two weeks after their death their child, Cynder a black dragoness, was forced to go on trial, accused of murdering her parents. Halfway through the trail no evidence was given that she had murdered anyone, let along her own mother and father. It was then that a dragon called Mischief was caught having planned the murders and framing Cynder for it. The evidence was brought forward by the city's best fighter and protector. Mischief was sent to a maximum security prison where just only two weeks in there he had escaped unnoticed, it's said he's still making his way back to the city but we'll never be sure of when he'll return.

"Mom what ever happened to that girl?" A young purple dragon asks, after his mother finished telling him the story.

"No one knows Spyro we never heard from her again we guess she went into hiding." His mom replies.

"Why aren't we allowed to know our best protector's name?" Spyro asks.

"We don't know that either sweetie." His dad replied. "I guess he didn't want us to know his name usually in this town the strongest of soldiers don't like their name being scattered in public."

"How do you think he got so good at fighting?" Spyro asked curiously.

"He probably practiced a lot and got better over time, anyway now we need to go shopping for food and if you want you could go to the park whilst we shop," His mom said. Spyro always seemed over excited about going to the park, as it was one of his favorite place to be, other than home of course. Soon all of them were making their way to the shops, and when they got their Spyro's mom spoke. "Alright we'll be back in ten minutes and then we will come and play in the park with you. You be careful now,"

"Alright mom, I'll be careful," Spyro replied quickly unable to hold his excitement any longer, before he then began making his way to the park. Before he reached the park however he heard grunts, laughter and voices coming down the alleyway next to him. His curiosity got the best of him and he turned down the alley.

"Ha this is more fun than I thought," One voice said.

"Yep you're sure right this time boss, now let's make her bleed," another voice said. It was then that Spyro had turned the corner to see two teen-aged dragons with black cloaks kicking and beating a black figure around his own size, the walls of the alley had small amounts of blood on them. Spyro couldn't bear to stand here and watch this happening; he knew he had to do something.

"Hey!" Spyro yelled. "What do you think you're doing!?" The teen-aged dragons turned around and just laughed louder when they saw Spyro. They then left the dragon lying on the ground alone, and started to approach Spyro their black scaled faces smothered with evil grins. Spyro began to back away from them, his courage quickly disappearing, when suddenly the teenagers stopped and their faces changed. Spyro saw that they looked scared almost petrified, their heads seemed to rise staring at something in fear.

"Well boys this is the second time today, and as you recall I hate getting my hands dirty on useless criminals like you," A voice spoke from behind Spyro.

"Boss can we run now?" One of the attackers asked.

"No we'll stay and fight this time." His boss said, and just like that one of the henchmen leaped into the air towards his next victim. Spyro then looked behind him to see the most inspiring dragon in the city, the head of security, and the best protector in the city launching himself at the criminals whilst showing no fear just determination. He wasn't using any weapons or wearing any armour, he just used his hands. The henchmen tried to grab him but in mid-air he managed to slip through his grip like a snake and grab him by his extended arm and shove him to the floor, rendering the criminal unconscious. The so called boss saw this and took off in a state of fear only wanting to get away. The protector then turned to the amazed purple dragon and was about to ask something until he was interrupted by Spyro yelling.

"That was so awesome, like the way you grabbed that guy, I want to be like you when I'm older, you know protect those in need." The protector nodded and replied with a small chuckle at the young dragon's existent.

"That is good to hear. Way to stand up to them, I can see a great fighter in you kid." But then his tone changed. "Where are your parents? Because this is the same girl that only months ago was framed for crimes she didn't do,"

"They've just gone shopping and I was going to the park when I heard voices, then I turned the corner and saw this." Spyro pointed towards the victim of the attack.

"I see, could you do me a favour, could you bring you parents here, and I need to ask them something?" Spyro nodded and rushed off to get his parents who were making their way to the park with a pouch full of food.

"Mom, Dad your got to come now, it the girl who was framed them years ago she's been attacked, and the protector needs to talk to you." His parents nodded and quickly followed their son towards the scene where they were gobsmacked. To see the city's best protector stood over a young black dragon checking for a pulse, he then stood up and approached them and said.

"She's still alive, but she's badly injured, I've checked her over and I found that part of her spine is broken. I need to trust you to take her somewhere safe,"

"Of course we can do that and I if you need us at any point my name is Flare and this is my husband Blaze and this is our son Spyro." Flare replied

"Nice to meet you I'm Stark, but sadly we don't have time for a proper meeting so I must go." He turned around and walked towards the direction the boss ran off to, and just like that had Stark left the area. Then Flare walked towards the unconscious victim, but when she did, she almost threw up at the sight. Gently she picked her up and put her on Blaze's back, and then they went home.

When they got back to their home Flare quickly ran to a nearby hospital whilst Blaze put the victim on a soft bed trying his best not to hurt her more than she already was, soon after that Flare came back with two doctors who were carrying bags full of medical equipment. Flare pointed to where the patient was and then the doctors set of to work with the survival of the victim on everyone's mind.

**Hey guys I hope you've like the first chapter of Framed. If not never fear the next few chapters will be longer and less rushed then this cause I've had no time and I'm on holiday. Also this was inspired by Mistreated which was created and now being rewritten by a really good friend of mine called htffan951 so make sure you check his stories out and our team story called The Return. But for now I hope you have a good day and that's all from me.**

**Best wishes- XcesarulesX**


	2. Adoption

Chapter 2: Adoption

The doctors spent all night non-stop (except for coffee breaks) on Cynder wounds whilst the others waited hoping she would get better. The room was quiet until Spyro asked.

"Why don't we play a game to pass the time?" His parents didn't reply they just looked at the ground with petrified looks.

"I don't think now's a good time to play games son." His father replied with the same look on his face, but more of a sad feeling was in his voice.

"You fathers right sweetie, we're a bit too worried to be playing games at the minute." His mother stated with the same sad tone. Spyro then looked towards the door where the doctors were treating Cynder.

"If she does get better what will she do then? She can't just stay on the streets like an animal, she deserves more than what she's being given now, she deserves a family to protect her, friends to be with her, a home to be peaceful in and most of all to be treated with some respect. So what are we going to do about it, let her return to hell, or give her somewhere proper to live?" Spyro asked as If he was giving a speech, his parents looked at each other as the room fell quiet once again. As if on cue the door creaked open from the wind and revealed Cynder's beaten and bruised body once more. Spyro's parents saw this and nodded at each other.

"Alright sweetie we'll adopt her if we can, but you have to promise us to treat her as your own sister, which means no fights between you two." Spyro's mother says. Afterwards one of the doctors came rushing in and informs Spyro and his parents that Cynder is awake but still very weak. A sigh of relief came from them all.

"Spyro sweetie could you stay here whilst we see her?" his mother asks whilst Blaze asks the doctors if they could have a chat to Cynder. As the doctors left the room Flare sat down next to the bed Cynder was lay on and stared at Cynder.

"Where...am I?" Cynder asked weakly and only just moving her head to look at Flare.

"You're in our house, we found you unconscious and getting attacked by two teenage dragons, we got you here as fast as we could. Now if you don't mind me asking, where were you going before you got attacked?" Flare asks with a sweet voice. Cynder looked up to the ceiling trying to block out the tears of what had just happened to her.

"I...I was going to see my parent's grave….when I suddenly got hit and….I don't remember…..anything else." Cynder cried.

"Where will you go now?" Flare asked her.

"I guess I'll go back to the hole in the wall I found. ever since I've found it…..I had to feed of anything I could find." Cynder replies still barely able to speak. Flare was shocked to hear what these past months did to the small orphan.

"I'm sorry but we'll not allow you to go back there, we know you deserve to have a better life. So if you want, you can stay here with us or go back to where you were and likely have this happen to you again, but it is your choice, here or there?" Blaze had put her in the hardest decision of her life, to her its was let go of her dead parents or stay alone.

"I…..I….I, if it's alright, I'll stay, but only if you let… me see my parent's grave….every once in a while." Cynder managed to say knowing that the pain that rose from her back made her light-headed.

"Alright you just some rest, you'll need it dear." Flare said with her normal sweet voice as she entered the room. Cynder then shut here tired eyes and drifted off into a relaxing sleep. Flare only stared at her wondering why people would do this to her. Blaze put a paw on Cynder's head and realized she was scorching to the touch. The sudden heat made Blaze flinch. After he'd cooled down his paw with some water he told Flare he's going to get something to cool her down, as soon as he had what he needed he left.

Dragon City Centre

Military HQ

Stark had just come from putting those two criminals into prison. He was still thinking about Spyro and if they've still got the dragoness, but soon he was knocked out of his thinking by a loud voice.

"Stark you're needed in the meeting room right now." A feminine voice shouted to him making Stark stop in his tracks. When the feminine dragon came in front of him she spoke again. "It's about the walls sir." Stark was shocked as he knew what was coming. He then rushed towards the meeting room as fast as he could so he could hear more of what happened. As he got to the room he was greeted by a grey dragon.

"Good timing Stark it's an honor meeting you." He spoke with glee.

"Mr. Greywire what's this about the wall?" Stark asked eager to know what happened.

"Whoa slow down buddy come here take a seat." Greywire said whilst they both sat down around the table. "Now we need to tell you that one of the beasts that linger outside the walls got over yesterday. We were able to cut him down but at the cost of three soldiers,: so we need you to stay on wall duty tomorrow to make sure no more get over the wall. You will go up the lift by the north gate and lead three soldiers of your choice to the top of the wall. And you will stay there until dusk."

"What until dusk! I'm sorry sir but I can't do it until dusk there's too much crime for me to stay up there all day, and plus what if they break through, if one can get over they can surly break through, there's surely hundrounds down there, we must prepare evacuation as soon as we see any funny business at the bottom of the wall." Stark shouted whilst slamming the table with his paw.

"Alright then take this." Greywire handed Stark a flare gun. "As soon as you see any funny business, shoot this flare and we'll start evacuation on your order."

"Alright on my order signal alarms, get soldiers down to escort ones furthest away from the south gate. No one dies unless they can't make it to the exit." Stark ordered.

"Understood sir, you may go now, I'll get you a selection of comrades by dawn for you to choose from." Greywire said.

"Thank you sir, I just hope they don't break through, who knows how many they are." Stark replied whilst walking out if the room leaving Greywire to dread the possibilities of what will happen.

There's goin to be a massive suprise in the next chapter of Framed but what do u think lingers behind the walls?


	3. OCs format

**Author announcement:**

**hey, you yes you, would you like to submit any of your OCs into this story? I knew you would so i'm going to putting ten or thirteen OCs only into this story in a later chapter where spyro and cynder decide to join the military, the format you'll give their info in is below, if there's any questions just PM me.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality(Must be detailed):**

**Fighting skill out of 10:**

**Team they'll be put in. the choice includes the strike team, resource team, evacuation team or the Back up team:**

**Siblings:**

**Appearance(Must be detailed):**

**Back-story(Must be detailed):**

**Defensive skill out of 10:**

**Intelligence out of 10:**

**Anything else i missed out on:**


	4. Invasion of the monsters

Chapter 3: Invasion of the Beasts part 1

As morning brewed over the town of Warfang, Stark didn't seem the same after his talk with Greywire. He'd already almost forgot everything Greywire had said except for his orders, which were to stay on wall duty all day, but on the bright side he would be able to use this new gear everyone had been talking about. It's used to grapple on to walls in case you fell off of them, they were created after two idiotic dragons suffered a fall straight from the top of the walls which killed them they couldn't fly because there's no updraft for their wings to glide on but even if they'd hit an updraft at the speed they were falling they'd still crash, but this day seemed different from the others as the clouds looked more grim than usual.

Stark was on his way to the north gate until he saw a little silver dragoness race towards an alleyway. Stark noticed it was the same alleyway he saved the two children in yesterday. He saw the girl go inside and then come out with a worried look on her face, Stark rushed over to the dragoness and asked.

"Who are you looking for?" The girl looked up to him and yelled back.

"It's my friend she was here yesterday and she's gone!" The girl seemed worried that her friend had gone missing.

"I think I know where your friend is." Stark answered as he took her towards Spyro's home that he had seen them going into yesterday, he calmly knocked on the door, but no-one answered, he was about to knock again with his paw until Flare opened the door.

"Oh Stark what a surprise, what brings you here this morning." Flare asked politely, Stark just eyed down towards the silver dragoness next to him.

"Excuse me is Cynder in here?" The young silver dragoness asked. Flare instantly knew this had to be one of Cynder's friends, but how could she tell her what happened to her friend.

"Well she is here but she's very hurt," Flare replied, then the little girl's expression changed into shock and sadness. "Would you like to see her?" The young dragoness nodded agreeing to go and see her friend. The young dragoness came through the door and rushed over to Cynder, when she got there she was about to nuzzle her awake but Blaze shouted.

"Wait don't touch her," But it was too late the young girl jerked back from the sudden heat.

"What was that?" The silver dragoness asked. she was absolutely clueless on why she was so hot.

"It's because of the medicine the doctors gave her yesterday but it should ware off soon," Flare replied. Blaze shot Flare a glance.

"What makes you think it's because of that honey." Blaze asked with a curious tone. Flare only giggled to herself.

"Well dear, I think the doctors may have told me yesterday whilst you were out to buy ice, " Flare replied sarcastically. After that Cynder stared to stir but she didn't awake, she only groaned in pain as she still felt the pain from the attack.

"If you don't mind me I'd better be off to do my duty," Stark spoke, as he was about to walk away he heard a voice.

"That's ok come back and visit anytime you'll like," Flare said with glee, Stark turned around and nodded, and then he walked out if the house. He left quickly and turned towards his mission of the day, but something struck him from behind.

"Hey Starky are you going up the wall today, wow your brave aren't you?" A voice ringed from behind him.

"Oh it's only you Sheila, you know you really should be back at HQ .You know, doing whatever you do there." Stark sighed.

"Well a simple hi would've been better, why are you always so grumpy, are you still hurt about what happened to your sister?" Sheila said.

"Don't say anything about my sister, that's my information only!" Stark yelled his anger bursting through his veins.

"Wow dude settle down I was just asking," Sheila said trying to calm him down. Stark on the other hand just walked off towards the wall whilst Sheila watches him.

Back at Spyro's house.

"Well I'd better go as well, but please tell Cynder that I've been here." The silver dragoness says to Flare.

"Of course we will tell her dear, and don't worry she'll be better soon,"

Flare's words gave the silver dragoness hope that her friend will better. As the dragoness exited the house Spyro had only just woken up from his slumber. He slowly walked into the room still a bit sleepy.

"Morning mom and dad," Spyro said before yawning quietly, he made his way towards the bed his parents sat by.

"Morning son, you just missed Stark, he left here a few minutes ago." Flare replied. Spyro just sighed that he'd missed seeing Stark. But something interrupted them as Cynder moaned in pain and finally woke up. She tried to sit up but that only brought her pain.

"Try and be careful dear you're not fully healed yet, just lie back down." Flare told Cynder. As Cynder lay back down Flare got her some water. Flare handed Cynder a small tea cup with cold water in it. Cynder then began to take little sips of water. She then put the cup down by her chest.

"Thank you so much, but what should I call you?" Cynder asked Flare.

"Just call us mom and dad," Flare replied in a kind voice.

"Ok m…m…mom." Cynder struggled to say due to her pain that had again come back in waves Cynder then began to drift off into another deep sleep, while everyone in the room remained quiet just watching Cynder sleep.

At the northern wall

As Stark approached the wall he was greeted by Greywire and three soldiers.

"Glad to see you're here Stark, now since you came a bit late I've chosen three soldiers for you, these are Tye, Tala and Fafarn, they'll be assisting you on today's patrol and don't worry they keep you entertained." Greywire pointed towards the three soldiers who were all staring into oblivion, Stark sighed due to the soldiers that didn't have a clue what their job was.

Greywire handed Stark the brand new gear. "You must be on your hind legs at all times, that's the only way this gear will work, also this trigger will release a grapple hook, only use it for the walls, the tip is extremely sharp so at its speed it'll pierce into the wall. Now any questions?"

"Yes just one, where are our weapons?" Tye asked with a confused look.

"You'll find them when you get up there." Greywire explained. "Well then off you pop."

Stark let those words sink into his mind, it seemed like he wanted them gone. But with all this aside Stark and his three companions arrived at the lift, they all just about fitted themselves. Inside the lifts small area, as they were halfway towards the top of the wall Stark gazed across the city, it seemed so peaceful around, so silent, but not perfect, he couldn't help but think about the first time his sister took him to the top of the walls.

"Hey Stark, are you still mithered about your sister?" A feminine voice asked. Stark turned around to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"That's none of your business." Stark replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice, the others stared at him with shock due to the way he reacted towards the question. "But let me get one thing straight, neither of you talk about my sister or anything to do with me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The three dragons replied at the same time, as they'd reached the top of the wall each of them went on their hind legs, Stark spotted some flowers at a certain part of the wall and rushed over to its location, it was a grave and on a piece of stone it said.

'Here lies our most loyal soldier Terecce. She died a warrior's death in battle, and she'll never leave our hearts.'

Stark was on his knees staring at the grave, after a few minutes he began to tear off one of his light blue scales, after successfully doing so, he carefully placed it on top of the grave.

"Rest easy now sis, I'll be with you soon." Stark barley said whilst trying to contain his tears, he then heard a dragon yelling beside him.

"Sir you really need to see this!" Tye yelled, Stark rushed over to Tye who pointed down the wall, as Stark gazed down the wall he noticed a crowd of monsters staring up at them with giant grins on their faces, their grins were from ear to ear, but they weren't staring at Stark or any other dragon on the wall, they were staring at a device that was strapped near the peak of the wall, Stark followed their gazes towards the device that was below him, he then realized what it was.

"Giga bomb, everyone grab a weapon and fall back to the city," Stark ordered every dragon in the area, and almost everyone set off towards the lifts, Stark knowing there was no time to stop the bomb took the flare gun and fired it into the air, but as he fired the giga bomb by him exploded, causing every dragon in its radius to tumble off of the wall, as Stark fell he tried to gain mobility of his fall, luckily he did and he fired his hook into the wall which saved him from falling to his death, he looked around the side of the wall to see none of his comrades clinging to the side of the wall, even though he was almost near the bottom. Then a voice called from below.

"Hey how'd you do that?" It said.

"I was something I picked up on whilst you had your paw up your ass, now when I fall you better catch me!" Stark shouted back, he then released his hook from the wall and he began to fall, as he reached the bottom he was caught by a pair of hands. "Thanks soldier, anything else happened?"

"Well yes but it won't impress you." The soldier said to him in a nervous tone.

"Go on tell me." Stark replied, as soon as he said that they were multiple screams of agony as several civilians watched a dragon being devoured by a monster.

"The walls broken, and the monsters are in, we must start evacuation." The soldier replied. The soldier then ran towards a nearby siren, but to his despair, he was grabbed by a nearby monster and devoured. Stark looked at the monster it's size was nothing they'd seen before, it had the body structure of a grublin but it seemed smarter than a normal grublin, then Stark using the time he had now that the gigantic grublin was distracted rushed towards the siren and activated it, its noise echoed throughout the whole city alerting all of its residents that an invasion had begun.


	5. The fighter within

**Previously on Framed:**

**"The walls broken, and the monsters are in, we must start evacuation." The soldier replied, he then ran towards a nearby siren, but to his despair he was grabbed by a nearby monster and devoured. Stark using the time he had now that the monster was distracted rushed towards the siren and activated it, its noise echoed throughout the whole city alerting all of its residents that an invasion had begun.**

**What will happen next?**

Chapter 4: The fighter within

"That'll have at least alerted everyone, but not everyone can be saved, shit even I've never fought these before. All I know is that their skin absorbs our elemental attacks, so we've got to buy enough time so everyone can escape." Stark ordered the many soldiers he had gathered. "First of all aim for the back of the legs, it'll render them unable to walk, and then you can strike. All of you are capable of this but do anything stupid and you'll end up dead, now to battle!" All of the soldiers immediately pulled off their best battle cries as they knew this battle means everything.

At Spyro's house

"Blaze quickly, get these kids!" Yelled Flare who knew what the sound meant, but Spyro only being young was clueless about what was happening, but a sudden boom froze all of them, it was close, and they heard it again only louder, and then silence filled the house.

"Mom what's going on?" Spyro asked, but everyone shook with fear as a loud smashing sound was heard. The roof was suddenly ripped off revealing a devilish monster staring down towards its victims. Everyone was too scared to make a sound, it stood there not moving an inch occasionally growling but it did nothing else. Until its gigantic hand reached inside about to grab Blaze until it stopped to a voice.

"Hey big guy! We've got a score to settle, yeah you remember me don't you? And as protector of this city I sentence you to death, for killing my beloved sister." The beast retracted its hand to face its distraction, it saw Stark with a sword pointing towards it, the monster suddenly charged in for the kill. "Alright then let's dance." Stark then charged in as well, but driven by anger he barely noticed the monster's arm swinging towards him, Stark was lucky enough to dodge his doom, but luckily the monster's hand hit the ground and buried itself underneath it unable to release his arm, Stark took this opportunity and ran straight up its arm whilst slashing at its skin to make it weaker.

The monster showed no pain but Stark knew it would soon eventually he neared the head and launched straight for its eyes, he hit one dead on and blinded it through one eye, but no blood poured out. This didn't shock Stark much but it was new to him. He then flew up to the top of its head and buried his sword into it, avenging his sister, and killing the foe. "There sweet sister you've been avenged, now you can rest knowing your killer is dead." Stark panted. He then flew away from the monster and into Spyro's house. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah I think so, thank you, you've saved us." Flare replied. Earning a shake from Stark's head.

"Not yet I've not, no one is safe until we get out of the city, and the safest way is through the sewers and that'll take out of the city where hopefully my team will wait for us, and we will have to do the rest of the journey on horseback, any questions?"

"Why do we have to go on horseback why can't we fly?" Blaze asked

"Excellent question I'll tell you on our way through the sewers." Stark replied as Blaze collected both Spyro and Cynder, put them on his back and made their way out of the almost demolished house. "Here are the sewers it smells awful but you'll get used to it." Stark pointed towards a hole in the ground. Everyone piled in one at a time whilst Stark kept guard in case anything came their way. After everyone was in Stark came in after them. "Alright everyone we are safe for now just follow the lit torches and we will be out in no time."

"Excuse me but what was that back there?" Spyro asked.

"Well there literally grublins but they've mutated into something else, their skin is element proof, they're smarter and easier to defeat." Stark explained.

"Well that's easy for you to say." Blaze commented.

"Yes it is but back to the question about going on horseback, if we fly we are more likely to be taken down by the wind currents. For some reason they're stronger than in warfang, so our best option is take a faster and safer mode of transport, so we chose horses." Stark explained hoping they'd understand. Just as they'd thought they were safe something above them shook the ground. "Well that's a sign to get a move on, we are close to the exit." Stark knew that was the sound of the gate closing meaning the evacuation was over.

"Stark is that you?" A voice rang from within the sewer.

"Yes it is, and who might you be?" Stark asked. And as he said that a pale pink dragoness came running towards him. "Sheila why are you here?"

"Well let's put it that your squad is dead, but I got there and we've still got four horses compared to the eight we had." Sheila explained. Stark grunted with disappointment.

"Well bad news aside, let's gets these dragons to safety." Stark ordered. After walking a bit more they were right at the exit just like Stark told them.

"Praise the ancestors we made it out in one piece!" Flare praised happily. Stark the pointed toward to horses and he told them he would take one Shiela and the last two would belong to Flare and Blaze who both would have one of their children on their backs. All dragons did what they were told and soon they set off into the distance.

"Woohoo I can't believe I get to ride horses with the valiant leader Stark!" Sheila screamed with joy, but Stark was distracted by a sound, large footsteps could be heard.

"Don't push your luck, something's coming." Stark warned everyone. He looked back towards the city to see something never discovered before. It looked like one of the mutated but it took the form of a bull and it was heading right for them. "Everyone accelerate to top speed, Sheila have no intention to engage."

"What it's too fast it'll crush us!" Sheila shouted over her fear.

"It may do, but I believe we can outrun this monster no matter how fast it is, trust me." Stark replied. He then looked towards the beast; it was almost on top of them. 'Yes maybe I won't live today but I'll do anything to ensure everyone else's survival.' Stark thought. 'I'm sure they'll trust me.'

To Be Continued


	6. That day

**Last chapter: "Woohoo I can't believe I get to ride horses with the valiant leader Stark!" Sheila screamed with joy, but Stark was distracted by a sound, large footsteps could be heard.**

**"Don't push your luck, something's coming." Stark warned everyone. He looked back towards the city to see something never discovered before. It looked like one of the mutated but it took the form of a bull and it was heading right for them. "Everyone accelerate to top speed, Sheila have no intention to engage."**

**"What it's too fast it'll crush us!" Sheila shouted over her fear.**

**"It may do, but I believe we can outrun this monster no matter how fast it is, trust me." Stark replied. He then looked towards the beast; it was almost on top of them. 'Yes maybe I won't live today but I'll do anything to ensure everyone else's survival.' Stark thought. 'I'm sure they'll trust me.'**

**This time.**

Chapter 5: That day

Flashback

4 years outside Warfang

"Hey Shardi come over here and help me put up these razors." Stark asked, his comrade Shardi slowly made his way towards Stark.

"Em sir, why are we putting razors on top of buildings?" Shardi asked whilst she grabbed the razor carefully so she didn't cut herself.

"Well after the recent travel to Dracovale we ran into some trouble one of them creatures, it launched after us on all fours, so we're setting up razors so when can behead them. But he haven't tested if it's high enough to cut the neck." Stark explained.

"So how do you plan on testing?" Shardi asked. Stark gave him a smile.

"Guess we'll have to wait until the time is right, we can't exactly lure one here, it's too dangerous." Stark replied.

Flashback over

Stark gasped as her realized what he had to do 'that's it, we managed to lay razors on the buildings around here, I'll lead the creature there and let the razors finish the job.' Stark thought to himself. "Sheila I'll lead the creature towards the buildings!" Stark shouted over the bangs of the creature feet.

"Wait a minute sir that's suicide, no one's ever taken down one of them before!" Sheila yelled back with fear.

"Whoever said I was doing the killing, look carefully at these building coming up." Stark replied as Sheila turned towards the building close to them, when she knew what he meant she let out a gasp.

"But sir what if it doesn't work? You'll die if this fails!" Sheila replied with even more fear for Stark's life. Stark gave a brave look and said.

"I'll improvise." He them took off towards the monster to catch its attention. 'Here we go' he thought. The creature immediately followed him as he took off towards the buildings. In the distance Sheila, Flare and Blaze watched as Stark was nearing the buildings, none of them dared to turn back to help. "Come on you ugly son of a bitch, come at me." The beast took note of his comment and began to pick up speed. 'Shit it's too fast I may not even make it to the buildings.' He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard another pair of feet clashing into the ground north west of his position. 'No not now, this can't be happening, now I've got two of the mutated on my tail.'

"Sir another mutated is after you from the west!" Sheila shouted as she came a bit nearer to him.

"Think I've already noticed that." Stark replied sarcastically. "Just get back with the others I'll be there soon."

"No I'm mean another one!" She yelled. Stark looked to his left to see another mutated making a b-line straight for him.

"Shit this just isn't my day." Stark sighed. "Just get back to the others, that's an order." Sheila stared at him for a few seconds and finally said.

"Understood sir." Her tone was low, Stark understood that she didn't want him to die, but he knew it was the only way. He grew nearer to the buildings. Fate was coming his way. He then looks above the buildings to see that the razors were still there.

"Damn I'm lucky they're still there." Stark said out loud. Suddenly the mutated west of him crashed straight into the buildings and the razor fell with it. But as soon as he realized this and idea sprung into his mind. Without a second thought Stark went straight towards the rubble. As he reached the rubble he was able to launched himself off of the horse and fly straight over the rubble. But as he did the other mutated ran straight for him, it got closer, but as it was near him it just ran past him. Stark watched in shock as the mutated jumped over the rubble and tackled the bull like creature, the mutated bit it's neck, silently killing it. "What-what the fuck's going on?" The abnormal mutated turn towards Stark and slowly made its way over.

When it was in front of him it bent over and stared at him. It's eyes locked on to him, but them a voice was heard.

"STARK!" It yelled, Stark turned to see Sheila racing towards him on her horse. At the sight of this the mutated stood back up and raced into the distance until it couldn't be seen. "Are you okay?"

"I think so, what was that?" Stark asked out loud. Sheila gave him a confused look and said.

"Well your guess is as good as mine, now hop on, we need to get back to the others." Sheila replied confused on what had happened as well.

To be continued

Next time:

**After a mysterious turn of events the gang is left to rest in a nearby cafe, upon their arrival a familiar face shows up.**

**Sorry if it's short. It's because I want to get all of the good stuff in next chapter.**


End file.
